Online Thang
by xDEVENY
Summary: Troy and Gabriella used to online-date, but they broke up. Troy had to move to L.A because of his father's job. Gabriella goes to the same school Troy is suppose to be going. Will they be together in the end? TxG
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever w000.  
Disclaimer:I Don't own anything of this story except for the plot and the made up characters.  
**

* * *

  
They met online****.**

_Hey what's up? I'm Troy._

_Hey I'm Gabriella._

**T****hey fell in love.**

_I think, __I'm starting to like you._

**T****hey started to date online.**

_I love you __baby._

**They broke up.**

_Gabriella(: says:  
Troy, I can't do this anymore_

_Gabriella(: says:__  
life is just so hard right now_

_Gabriella(: says:  
and it kills me that I'll never see you_

_Troy #14 says:__  
Yeah, you're right.._

_Troy #14 says:  
It's probably better that we break up anyways. _

**They hardly spoke to each other.**

_Gabriella(: says:  
Wow, I haven't spoken to you for so long!_

_Troy #14 says:  
Yeah it have been a long time. _

**They both got a new girlfriend and boyfriend.**

"_I love you __Danielle." Troy said and kissed her on the lips. _

"_Damn, looking good Gabriella." Jake said as he kissed her on the cheek. _

**W****hat happens when Troy suddenly has  
to move from New York to Los Angeles****?**

"_I don't fucking want to move there!" Troy said as he slammed the door. _

**What will happen when ****Troy and Gabriella meet at school?**

"_Oh my god?! Troy?" Gabriella asked._

**What will happen when they start to develop feelings for each other?**

"_I think I'm starting to like you, all over again__."_

**ONLINE THANG****  
**

_Starring _

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

_**Emily Osment as Jaimy Johnson**_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans  
**_

_Coming soon._

_

* * *

_Tell me what you think about it,  
review time w0000.

x


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE: OH MY GOD?!**

"I don't want to fucking move to Los Angeles!" Troy said as he slammed the door.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure he'll like it when we arrive." Marie, Troys mother said with a smile.

--

Troy rang up Danielle, his girlfriend of almost an year.

_Troy: __"Hey baby, is it okay if I come by? I need um to tell you something."_

_Danielle: "Hey babe, um yeah sure."_

_Troy: "Okay see you in 5 minutes, I love you."_

_Danielle: "I love you too!"_

--

Troy knocked on the door and

A girlwith a brown Le Coq Sportif hoody and grey skinny jeans opened the door.

"Hey baby." Troy said and he hugged his girlfriend.

"Hey, come in." Danielle said.

Troy said hi to Danielles parents and they both went upstairs to her room.

They sat down on Danielles bed.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Danielle asked Troy.

"Um well, I, I have to move." Troy said, stuttering.

Danielles eyes were filled with tears.

"Please tell you're joking." Danielle said.

"No, I'm not joking." Troy said.

"So what? We have to break up now?" Danielle asked crying.

"Yeah I think that's the best, but I'll still love you tho." Troy said.

They made out and after that Troy left to tell some other friends  
he was moving to Los Angeles.

* * *

"I can't believe we're leaving." Marie said all excited.

"Yeah I can't either, we've lived her for so long." Jack said.

"I'm going to miss it here." Marie said.

"Why are we leaving then?" Troy asked, still a bit pissed of.

"Because of your fathers work." Marie replied.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked since Troy was staring at her.

"I'm going to miss your beautiful grey eyes and your beautiful brown hair and your beautiful sexy face haha." Troy said as he continued staring.

"This is probably the last time we're seeing each other for a long time and the only thing you do is stare at me?" Danielle asked jokily.

Troy laughed and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Troy said.

"I'm going to miss you too Troy." Danielle said.

"And don't you even try to forget me!" Danielle said.

"I'd never forget you!" Troy said and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Troy, are you ready? We need to go to the airport." Marie said.

* * *

"We're here!" Jack said.

"This house is even bigger than the one we had in New York." Troy said.

"I know!" Jack said.

"Oh and you have school Thursday, I forgot to tell you." Marie said.

"Oh okay." Troy said.

* * *

That Thursday.

"Troy, get up. It's your first day at school." Marie said and turned on the light.

"Okay, 5 more minutes." Troy said and he fell asleep again.

After 15 minutes Troy got up, showered, brushed his teeth,  
and chose a white v-neck, his favourite black Jack & Jones jeans,  
black Ed Hardy cap, his Nike Dunk High Vintage sneakers  
and went downstairs to have breakfast with his parents.

"Troy, pull up your pants! I don't want to see your underwear." Marie demanded him.

"But mom, it's Bjorn Borg, I got to show it off!" Troy joked and pulled up his pants.

They ate breakfast, Jack had to go to work so Marie brought Troy to school since  
it was his first day.

"Ahh there you are Ms. Bolton! You must be Troy Bolton." The principal said shaking their hands.

"Well this is your time-table." The principal said giving it to Troy.

"Your first class is homeroom. Ah that's good, you can meet your mentor at the same time then." He said.

"Yeah I suppose." Troy said.

"Okay follow me, I'll lead you to your class." The principal said.

"Okay bye mom." Troy said to his mom.

"Bye Troy, have fun." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Maria left and Troy follow the principal.

"Okay we're here." The principal said and opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ms. Darbus but this is the new student,  
Troy Bolton." He said.

"Oh it's no problem at all!" Ms. Darbus said and laughed.

_"Now I know whos laugh they use in those scary movies." _Troy thought by his self.

"Um hey I'm Troy." He said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Ms. Darbus I'll be giving you Drama and Homeroom." She said shaking his hand.

"Okay I'll be leaving now, you can ask Ms. Darbus if you have any questions." The principal said and he left.

"So Troy, introduce yourself." Ms. Darbus said.

"Um okay." He turned to the class.

"I'm Troy Bolton, I just moved to here from New York and uh I'm into basketball." He said nervous.

"Are you single?" Tiffany asked. She was pretty much a slut.

"Well um, I broke up with my girlfriend when I moved to here." Troy said.

The whole class awed.

Then the door went open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late but a girl fell so I had to help her up." Gabriella made up.

"Oh it's okay, go sit." Ms. Darbus said.

You could practically could get away with everything with Darbus.

"OH MY GOD?! TROY?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs?" Troy asked.

* * *

First chapter w00.  
What do you think of it?  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

x


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO: ****FREESTYLE  
**

_Nobodies' POV.  
_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella asked and hugged Troy.

"Um I had to move." Troy said hugging her back.

"You, know Troy?" Tiffany asked with a dirty look on her face.

"Yup." Gabriella said smiling and letting go of Troy.

"We met online and we were really close friends, like really really close friends." Troy said.

"Haa, yeah really really close friends." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Okay enough of this! You can sit down there." Ms Darbus said pointing to a seat next to Chad.

* * *

_Gabriellas' POV.  
_

"So Gabriella, how well do you know Troy?" Sharpay asked me.

"Well we kind of got out of touch." I replied.

"Oh well he's a cutie." Sharpay said as she looked at Troy who was smiling at me.

"Yeah I know." I said and I smiled back at Troy.

"Um Gaby, did you just said Troy was cute?" Taylor asked.

"No! Wait I did." I said.

"_I shouldn't be saying that, I've got Jake. Shut up Gabi." _I thought.

"Does Jake have lunch too now?" Sharpay asked.

"No, he has lunch 6th." I replied. (a/n: I don't know how you all have lunch but at my school we have 6th or 5th lunch, it's like different each day haa.)

"Gabi, I have to go to the library, you coming?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied and we left.  
--

_Troys' POV._

I was sitting at the table with some people I have in my class.  
Chad was telling me how he hit the shit out of some guy who  
tried to steal his basketball once, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Dude are you there?" Chad asked waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

I smiled at Gabriella and she smiled back.

"Dude you've got it bad for Gabriella." Zeke, another basketball player said.

"Um no, not really. We're just friends, that's all." I replied.

"Yeah right." Zeke said and they all laughed.

"So what's up with the 'really really close friends' thing?" Chad asked.

"I'll tell you all that later. I want to battle that dude." I said pointing to a guy freestyling.

"Oh aiight. Dude, that's one of the best dancers of the school." Chad said.

"So? Now I can show of some of my skills off." I said and walked over to the dude.

"I so don't want to miss this." Chad said and he ran after me like the rest that was sitting at the table.

"Hey dude, wanna freestyle?" I asked the guy. He was wearing grey sweat pants,  
a white T-shirt and had a bandana around his neck.

He stopped freestyling and laughed.  
"You're kidding right?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Well I aint freestyling a white boy.(n/a: No offence to any white people. LOL)" He said.

"What? You afraid or something?" I asked.

"Never." He said.

"Lets freestyle then." I said.

"If you want to lose, sure." He said.  
--

Gabriellas' POV.

Tay and I just came back from the library and then I saw two people freestyling.

"Is that, is that Troy?!" I asked and ran up to them.  
They had this whole circle of people around them.

They both were all sweating and both shirtless.

I knew Troy had a 6 pack, but a one like that? Damn.

In the end Troy won. It was his first day at school

And the whole school knew him already.

Troys' POV.

"You've got skills bro." The guy I battled said.

"Thanks dude, you too." I said.

"Troy." I said sticking out my hand.

"Matthew." He said shaking my hand.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you Friday in The Outlaw? (a/n: No idea if that exist. LOL) Matthew asked.

"Um The Outlaw?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a dance thang,  
it's every first and last Friday of the month." He said.

"Oh yeah, sounds like fun." I said.

"Oh my god Troy Alexander Bolton!" I heard a familiar voice screaming.

"I knew you did HipHop but that you were that good?! She said..

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

"So are you going to The Outlaw this Friday?" I asked hoping I could go with her.

"Yeah, with Jake and-" She was about to say something but Chad cut her off.

"_Oh yeah, Jake. Her boyfriend." _I thought.

"Dude why don't you go with us to there?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah I'll go with you guys then." I replied.

When Chad said that I saw Gabriellas smile fade.

Maybe she want me to come with her?

Nah, why would she want me to come to there while she's with her boyfriend?  


* * *

Review, please? LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3:**** ONLY EYES FOR EACH OTHER**

After school Gabriella went over to Taylor with the rest  
of the girls to hang out and such.  
Troy went over to Chad with the rest of the guys to  
chill and play some basketball.

_Troy's P.O.V_

"So dude, tell me. What's up with you and that Gabriella girl?" Chad asked me.

Everyone stopped playing and looked at me and  
waiting for me to answer his question.

"Oh nothing. We're just friends." I replied.

"Uh-huh." Chad said, obviously not believing me.

I shot the ball and missed.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

The girls and I were just chilling at Tay's place.

Suddenly I heard my ringtone. (Ne-Yo - Single)

_Pretty mama if you're single__, single  
y__ou don't got to be alone tonight.  
__So while the DJ play that single, single  
Just pretend I'm you're man tonight. _

So I grabbed my phone as quickly as possible since Sharpay was here too.  
I looked at the caller-id and smiled._ Jake._

_Gabriella: "Hey."_

Jake: "Hey babe."

_Jake: "So um I can't bring you home tomorrow after The Outlaw."_

_Jake: "I have to come home earlier since my aunt is coming."_

_Gabriella: "Oh okay."_

_Jake: "You okay with that?"_

_Gabriella: "Yeah it's okay."_

_Jake: "Okay but I gotta hang."_

_Jake: "Talk to you soon."_

_Gabriella: "Bye."_

"Hey Gaby, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh nothing, Jake called and said he couldn't drop me off after the Outlaw tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay good." Sharpay said smiling.

"Now we can have a sleepover!" She said.

"You all in?" Sharpay asked.

"Totally!" Everyone said.

The next day.

_Troy's P.O.V_

The school bell rang and of course, Chad, Ryan, Jason, Zeke and I were the first ones out the door.

"So dude, tonight is gon' be awesome." Chad said playing with his car keys.

"Yeah totally dude." Zeke said.

We talked a while about random stuff and we drove home.  
When I got home I dumped my stuff in my room and  
choose my clothes I was going to wear.

So in the end I choose a blue-white striped button-up shirt from Hollister,  
baggy dark blue ripped jeans with a white belt and my Nike Dunk Low Pro SB Tiffany Diamond's.  
--

"Okay so y'all ready?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." We all said and drove to The Outlaw,  
well actually Ryan drove to The Outlaw.  
He offered to drive since he wasn't going to drink tonight.

--

"This place is huge dude." I said.

Chad smirked and said "I know right."

"Damn, look at Sharpay." Zeke said licking his lips and walked up to Sharpay and started flirting.

"Well if you excuse me, the dance floor is calling me." Ryan said.  
He went to the dance floor and started dancing with a random girl.

"Hey imma go to Kels, see you later." Jason said and walked to Kelsi.

"Lets get something to drink." Chad said, I nodded and followed him.

They both ordered a Coke and drank it.  
Then Taylor walked up to Chad.  
"Wanna dance?" Taylor asked Chad.

Chad looked at me and mouthed "Dayummm!"  
I smirked and watched them leave to the dance floor.  
This was actually quite amusing, watching Chad make a  
Fool out of himself.

But then I saw Gabriella.  
"_Damn she looked good." _I thought.  
I waved at her and she waved back smiling.  
But my smile faded fast when I saw a guy coming up to her and  
put his arm around her waist.

"TROY!" I heard someone yelling.

When I looked at the direction where I heard the yelling I saw  
Tiffany coming my direction.

"Hey Tiffany." I said.

"Hey Troy, wanna dance?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said.

I took her hand and she leaded me to the dance floor.

When we were dancing I swear I felt someone looking at me  
but I couldn't be bothered turning around to see who was  
staring at me, lazy I know.

After 'Cookie jar' from GCH and The Dream ended  
'Grind on me' from Pretty Ricky was played.  
So obviously everyone started grinding,  
also Tiffany and I.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

"Gabriella, why do I have the feeling you're jealous of Tiffany?" Jaimy, one of my bestfriends asked me.

"What?! Why should I be jealous of her." I replied.

"I see how you look at Troy, don't go deny it." She said.

"God.. I don't know but--" I said but I got cut off by Jake.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I took his hand and leaded him to the dance floor.

--

At the end of the night Taylor and Chad were dancing together,  
Jason and Kelsi were dancing together, Sharpay and Zeke were dancing together,  
Ryan was dancing with Jaimy, Troy was now dancing with another girl  
and Jake left so Gabriella was dancing with a random guy.  
Every 2 minutes Gabriella would look at Troy or Troy would look at Gabriella.  
The gang obviously noticed it but Troy and Gabriella only had eyes for each other.

* * *

Review it?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4: ****THE SLEEPOVERS**

With the guys.

It was about 11.30pm, they all already had their Pj's on.  
Well it weren't really Pj's, more like a shirt and sweatpants.  
Anyways they were playing March Madness 08' on the Playstation 3 while  
they were eating all the food Chad had in his house.  
And since his parents weren't going to be home until Monday it was all good.

_Troy's P.O.V_

"Dude I totally owned you!" Zeke said to Chad.

"It doesn't count! I was in shock! You made abuse of my situation!" Chad said and we all laughed.

"I think you've been drinking too much buddy." Ryan said.

With the girls.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

"So Sharpay, I saw you've gotten really close with Zeke tonight eh." Jaimy said. Sharpay just blushed.

"Omgee, why don't we play truth or dare!" Sharpay said.  
Trying to change the subject.

"Nah, it's way more fun with guys playing too." Taylor said.

"Well why don't we go to Chad's then!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I've heard the guys are staying the night there." Kelsi said.

"I don't think that's a good plan Shar." I said.

"Well if you don't agree with the plan, your vote doesn't count." Sharpay said.  
After all, she was Sharpay the Ice Queen.

"Ugh, okay lets just go." I said.

We were still in our Pj's and we had to walk to Chad's

since Sharpay's car didn't want to start for some stupid reason.

"It's cold outside." Tay said.

"Aw, don't you just wish Chad was here to keep you warm." Jaimy said in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Tay replied and we all laughed.

With the guys.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get that." Zeke sprinted to the door and opened it.

"Um, hello." Zeke said.

"If I may ask, what are you all doing here?" Zeke asked confused.

"We needed guys to play Truth or Dare with." Sharpay replied.

All the girls walked in leaving Zeke still standing by the door confused.

"Hello guys." Sharpay said with a big smile.

"Y'all need to stop playing playstation and join us playing Truth or Dare." Tayler said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Do we have to?" Jason asked.

"Is there a way to get out of this?" Chad asked.

"Nope." Kelsi,Jaimy,Gabriella,Tay and Sharpay said.

All the guys sighed and stopped playing playstation and sat down.

Chad took a bottle to spin and they started playing Truth or Dare.

"Okay I'll go first." Sharpay said all excited.

Sharpay spun the bottle and it pointed to Taylor.

"Okay Tay, Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Um, truth." Taylor replied.

"Have you ever liked a teacher?" Sharpay asked.

"Well there was Mr. Johnson." Taylor replied blushing as crazy.

"Oh he was SO hot!" Sharpay said.

"I KNOW!" Taylor said.

"Okay girls, let's just continue the game." Zeke said.

"Oh yeah." They both said blushing.

Taylor spun the bottle and it pointed to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, Truth or Dare?" Taylor asked, looking very evil.

"Um, Truth?" Gabriella said rather unsure.

"Tell us your relationship with Mr Bolton over there, with the details!" Taylor said.

"Oh god.." Troy said.

"Um okay, Troy and I met online and we were really good friends.."

"So one day on Myspace I send him a message saying that I wanted to tell him something but after I typed that I typed that it would be better if I wouldn't tell him it because it would be better for the both of us.."

"But he kept asking me what I wanted to tell him before.."

"So in the end I told him it, that I liked him."

"And he felt the same way so we like started dating."

"We had this break up to make up relationship going on."

"Every time he or I said it would be better if we broke up,"

"we would make up 5 minutes after it."

"Woah." Chad said.

"Um dude, there's more." Troy said blushing.

"Uh yeah, so like in the end I broke up with Troy.."  
All the girls awwed.

"And yeah a couple of days after that I got together with Jake." Gabriella said.

"PLAYA!" Chad screamed which caused everyone to laugh except Gabriella who gasped.

"And Troysie, I feel so sorry for you!" Sharpay said.

"Haha dude, I'm over it, over Gabriella." Troy said.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Gabriella said.

"Oh it's through that door on the right." Chad said.

"Okay thanks." Gabriella said and she went to the bathroom.

"Gawd, you're such a boy!" Sharpay said as she hit Troy.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for!" Troy said.

"You aren't suppose to say that!" Sharpay said.

"Why not? Should I say I'm not ever her and wished every day that she would come back to me?! Which isn't so by the way." Troy said.

"It doesn't matter if you are over the girl or not. You just shouldn't say it in front of the girl!" Sharpay said.

"Well I'm sorry then!" Troy said.

"Ugh boys." Sharpay said, crossing her arm.

Gabriella came back and everyone stared at her.

"Um, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Everyone replied.

"Lets continue the game, shall we!" Ryan said.

Gabriella spun the bottle and it pointed to Chad.

"Chad, Truth or Dare?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, tough question. I'll go with dare!" Chad replied.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the person you feel the most attracted to!" Gabriella dared.

"Oh shit." Chad mumbled under his breath.

Since Chad was sitting next to Taylor he just turned his face and peeked her on the lips.

"There!" Chad said.

Chad spun the bottle and it pointed on Troy.

"Troy, Truth or Dare?" Chad asked laughing evilish.

"Uh dare?" Troy replied.

"I dare you to French kiss Gabriella for 30 seconds and share the strawberry that's going to be in Gabriella's mouth after it." Chad dared.

"One; Gabriella hasn't a strawberry, two; she has a boyfriend and three; you really got this planned out eh." Troy said.

"One; I'm going to get her a strawberry, two; it's just a game and three; of course I do!" Chad said as he walked to the fridge and took out a strawberry and gave it to Gabriella.

"Why me?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you two have history." Chad said as he did a wiggle with his eyebrows.

"Okay, Gabriella put that strawberry in yo mouth and let the party begin!" Chad said.

Gabriella placed the strawberry in her mouth and Troy leaned in, aswell as Gabriella and they French kissed. (A/N: I don't go into details. LOL)  
After they pulled back everyone was staring in shock.

"Wow." Troy said.

"What? Did you like it?" Jaimy asked.

"That strawberry was good, can I have another one Chad?" Troy said.  
They all burst out in laughter.

"Dude, I was serious." Troy said.

"Guys, do you know it's already 2am?" Zeke asked.

"Wow, time goes by fast if you're having fun." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, aint that right Troy?" Chad said as he did a wiggle with his eyebrows again.

"LOL. Shut up Chad." Troy said.

"But are you girls still planning on walking all that way back to Sharpay's house?" Chad asked.

"Cause if you are, I'm not letting you." Chad said with all the other guys nodding in agreement.

"Well since you all are not letting us, we'll stay." Taylor said.

"Okay but there is one problem." Chad said.

"These blankets are the only ones I could find so we got to share." He said.

"I'll share my sleeping bag and blanket with Sharpay." Zeke said.

"And I'll share my sleeping bag and blanket with Kelsi." Ryan said.

"Sharing with Jaimy." Ryan said.

"Well imma share with you then." Chad said to Taylor.

"All fine with me." Taylor said.

"Guess I'll be sharing with you then." Troy said to Gabriella.

"Yeah, I guess so too." Gabriella said really uncomfortable which Troy noticed.

"Um I also could give you my blanket and you could sleep on the couch." Troy offered.

"No, I'll share with you." Gabriella said smiling.

"_The reason why I felt in love with him." _Gabriella thought.

So the gang went to sleep.  
Sharpay in Zeke's arms, Taylor in Chad's arms,  
Jaimy in Ryan's arms, Kelsi in Jason's arms  
and Gabriella and Troy were just talking.  
About how it used to be, when they still were dating.

"You know, I used to dream about you moving to Los Angeles." Gabriella confessed.

"Yeah, I used to want to see you so badly." Troy said.

"So what? You weren't happy to see me at school yesterday!" Gabriella said, pretending to be hurt.

"You know I was." Troy replied.

"God I'm so tired." Gabriella said while she yawned.

"Go to sleep then." Troy said, half asleep.

"I can't. Your fat body is everywhere." Gabriella joked.

"And you used to think I had a sexy body." Troy replied jokily even thought it wasn't a joke.

"God. Y'all just like a couple. Now go to sleep! It's 3 freaking am!" Tayler demanded them.

"Sorry mom." Troy mumbled.

"Goodnight Gabs." Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Troy." Gabriella said.

And they finally all fell asleep and now also Gabriella in Troy's arms.

* * *

Review it?


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!:D I hope everybody had a great New Years and still has all their fingers!  
2oo9 is gon' be fucking the best. (: Sorry for the late update.  
When I was about to post this chapter my dad walked my room in and got all angry  
'cause it was 1am, stupid parents. _  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: WELL HERE'S THE DEAL**

The next day.

_Troy's P.O.V_

When I woke up I saw Gabriella laying in my arms.  
At first I was kind of shocked but then it all came back from yesterday  
or should I say early morning and I smirked.  
I thought It would be better if I just fall back asleep since I didn't want  
to wake up Gabriella and it was 7AM anyways, why would I want to wake up that early.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

When I woke up everyone was already awake except for Chad and Troy, of course.

_"Why am I laying in Troy's arms?!" _I thought by myself.

"Aww, you two looked so cute together sleeping." Jaimy said.

"Oh my god, Jaimy will you for one time just shut up."

"You're lucky I love you, you know." I said.

"I know, very grateful for that." Jaimy said smiling cheekily.

"Why are you all up so early?" I heard Troy saying.

"Because it's time to get up!" Taylor said.

Chad woke up 10 minutes later and we all had breakfast together.  
After we all changed we all headed to home.

Monday

_Troy's P.O.V_

I was at the lockers talking to Chad, Zeke and Jason.  
Since Saturday everything between Gabriella and I gotten so awkward.  
I know this was all a bad idea, I just should've run away when we were moving.

"Yo Troy, you there?" Chad asked.

He smirked. "I know you had a wild night friday but isn't this a little—" He said but I cut him of.

"Dude shut up, go kiss Taylor or something." I said and he blushed.

I smirked and then I saw her, Gabriella, with Jake.  
It disgusted me seeing him with Gabriella.  
It wasn't even a good couple, like seriously.  
Gabriella and Jake, Jake and Gabriella?  
Troy and Gabriella or Gabriella and Troy sounded so much better.  
I ran up to her.  
"Hey Jake, is it okay if I borrow your girlfriend for a moment?" I asked, disgusted by saying 'your girlfriend'.

"Well—" he said but I cut him off.

"Okay good." I said and took Gabriella's hand and walked off with Jake standing there in shock.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked, I just ignored it.

"I was having a conversation with Jake!" She said. Again, I ignored it.

"Ugh Troy what do you want!" She said getting annoyed by the fact I was ignoring her.

"Well I wanted to talk." I said, letting her hand go.

"Okay good because I wanted to talk too." She said folding her arms.

"Um okay, you first." I said.

"Okay well here's the deal, I told Jake about what happened the night at Chad's." She said.

"Oh." I said. _"Oh" is that the only thing you come up with?! "Oh". _I thought by myself.

"So I think it's maybe better if we wont be friends for a while, 'cause I don't want to risk my relationship—" she said but I cut her off.

"Oh I see, just like like the old times." I said, hurt of what she said.

"When I was your bestfriend." I whispered, but she heard it.

She sighed "No Troy!—" she said, but again I cut her off.

"No Gabriella, save it." I said about to walk away but she stopped me.

"You've got enough cheerleaders anyways, why would you need me." She said.

"I don't—" I said but I got cut off.

Yes you do, sometimes I wonder if you really are the player Madison told me you were." She said.

"What?! Did she say I was a player?!" I said shocked.

_Flashback*  
- MADiS0N * says:  
Gabby, are you sure Troy isn't playing you or something?__  
- MADiS0N * says:  
since this is online and stuff..  
Gabriella(: haha Troy you're the cutest[:__ says:  
I don't think he is.. ;/  
End of the flashback*_

Then the bell rang, Gabriella left but and so did I, But not to room 103, I went to the rooftop garden and sat there for the whole period.  
10 minutes after the bell rang Chad texted me:  
_"Dude the bell already rang.  
stop making out with some random girl. just playin playa,  
why aint you in class?"  
_I smirked and but I didn't text him back.  
10 minutes later Zeke texted me:  
_"Where u at?"  
_I read it but I didn't text him back.  
Then 20 minutes later it was Taylor who texted me:  
_"Troy get yo lazy azz in room 103  
and tell me what happened!!  
Gabi seems really upset..  
x." _  
I read it but didn't text her back.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_  
After the bell rang I rushed to room 103 even thought I really felt bad, I didn't want to lose him as friend, again.  
But I had to, my relationship is way more important.

"Where is Troy?" Mrs. Jensen asked, nobody answered her question.

"Troy had a doctor's appointment." Chad said, probably covering up for Troy.

"Hey Gabriella, do you know where Troy is?" He asked me when Mrs. Jensen was writing something on the board.

"I don't know." I replied, I wasn't lying. I really didn't know where he was!

"Oh okay." He said and I saw him texting someone, probably Troy.

"Hey Gabi, what's wrong?" Taylor asked me.

"Nothing." I said

"Um okay, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She said.

"I know." I said and smiled.

_Chad's P.O.V_

After I texted Troy, Zeke asked me where he was.

"Chad, where's Troy?" He asked.

"I don't know, and neither does Gabriella." I replied.

"I already texted him but he didn't texted me back." I said.

"Oh, I'll text him too then." He said.

_  
__Taylor's P.O.V_

I saw Chad and Zeke texting, probably to Troy since he wasn't in class.  
I texted him too, since Troy was probably the reason why Gabriella was so upset.

Second period

_Troy's P.O.V_

When I walked in Chad, Zeke and Jason walked up to me and said  
"Where were you?!" at the same time.

"I didn't feel like coming, I had too much on my mind." I replied.

"Oh okay, I said that you had an doctor's appointment so if she asks you about it, play along." Chad said.

"Okay, thanks for that." I said.

"Anytime bro." He replied.

When I waked further in the class room I saw Gabriella talking to Jake.  
I saw she looked at me with a concerned look on her face but I guessed she didn't want to talk because of Jake, god this sucked.  
After second period the day went fast, it was already lunch!

Lunch

_Troy's P.O.V_

Gabriella was sitting with Taylor, Jaimy, Sharpay and a couple of other girls and I was sitting with Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan  
and some other guys who are in the basketball team.

"So dude, tell me what's going on between Gabriella and you." Chad said.

"Yeah, first you two are flirting and now you two don't even talk." Zeke said.

"Nah dude." I said.

"But you two even dated!" Ryan said.

"Seriously, it's nothing, we were nothing." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." Chad said.

"So the try-outs are Wednesday, you going?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, of course!" I said smiling.

"I'm sure you're going to make it." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ry." I replied.

* * *

_w000 review time._

_X_


End file.
